The Kingdom Ends With You, PARTE IX
by Sorinha Phantasie
Summary: Oneshot. Baseado alguns acontecimentos da época de 'Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days'. Não é estritamente necessário que se leia as partes anteriores, até porque ainda não escrevi quase nenhuma, oi.


**Escrito por:** Kanemaki Tomoco (texto em japonês)  
**Plano Original:** Nomura Tetsuya and Nojima Kazushige  
**Tradução (inglês): **Gold Panner  
**Adaptação (português): **Sorinha Phantasie  
_Nomes originais e fatos foram alterados pelo bem da adaptação, fiquem atentos. Todos os direitos reservados por Disney, Square Enix e Touchstone Pictures. Eu não ganho nada com essa adaptação/tradução._

**LEXCI**

**- PERDIDO -**

Tendo acabado de acordar de seu sono, seu campo de visão lentamente se expandiu — era como se ele entrasse em um reino coberto por uma densa neblina. Lexci também sentia que seus sonhos eram nebulosos, não muito diferentes da atmosfera daquele castelo no mundo de intermédio.

_Há vários dias, eu venho tendo esses sonhos._

_Mas não consigo me lembrar sobre o que eles são._

_Eles parecem divertidos, mas ao mesmo tempo_

_sinto que são realmente dolorosos. Seja como for,_

_a única coisa sobre eles que continua na minha_

_memória é o fato de que eu tenho sonhado toda noite._

_Mas, é claro, memórias desse nível são esquecidas_

_conforme eu passo meus dias ocupado. Talvez_

_eu tenha dormido menos por causa desses_

_sonhos — eu tenho sentido minha cabeça muito_

_pesada e nebulosa ultimamente._

Quando estava a ponto de se levantar da cama, Lexci percebeu que uma face lhe observava, parada logo acima, bem perto dele.

**?:** Yo!

Ele se sentou na cama num impulso, e o resultado foi — ele bateu a cabeça contra a de seu observador com toda a força.

**?:** Ouch!

O homem de cabelos ruivos agarrou seu rosto e se abaixou em agonia. Lexci apenas deu um breve suspiro.

**Lexci:** Isso é o que acontece quando se vem chegando o nada, Alex.

**Alex:** Não vai nem se desculpar?

O homem de cabelos ruivos, Alex, reclamou enquanto voltava a se levantar. Ele olhou de volta para Lexci, que ainda continuava sentando em sua cama.

**Lexci:** Por que eu deveria? Você é quem foi chegando de cabeça em cima de mim quando eu ainda estava acordando.

**Alex:** Isso lá é jeito de se falar com o seu melhor amigo quando ele acaba de voltar de uma longa missão?

**Lexci:** Eu não me lembro de ser o seu melhor amigo.

Lexci se levantou da cama e, como se ignorando Alex, virou as costas para ele e vestiu um casaco negro.

_Alex disse que somos "melhores amigos"._

_Mas isso é só ele brincando de ser humano — é um_

_relacionamento que nós, Incorpóreos que não_

_temos corações, jamais poderíamos ter. Mas, dentro_

_da Organização, eu me tornei especialmente próximo do_

_Alex. Não sei como chamar isso. Afinal, é algo que eu_

_nunca senti por nenhum outro membro. Algo que_

_nenhum membro parece demonstrar. Eu não sei como_

_esse tipo de relacionamento pode ser expressado._

**Lexci:** Então, o que você quer?

**Alex:** Milnuxos tá chamando.

**Lexci:** E quanto a Luxarmia e os outros?

Alex se sentou na cama de Lexci, uma expressão desconcertante em seu rosto. Ele ligeiramente pendeu sua cabeça, seus olhos claramente diminuindo de tamanho. Lexci parecia curioso.

**Lexci:** Eles não voltaram com você?

Alex lentamente desviou o olhar para Lexci. Aqueles olhos lhe fizeram sentir-se desconfortável, e Lexci virou o rosto.

Já tinha se passado alguns meses desde que Alex fora convocado para um lugar chamado Castelo do Esquecimento, em uma missão. Alguns outros membros da Organização, liderados por Luxarmia, também haviam ido para o local. Na rede de salas brancas daquele castelo, a Organização estava administrando algum tipo de pesquisa. É claro, Lexci não tinha ideia alguma do que era pesquisado por lá, e nem tinha interesse nisso.

_Será que o retorno de Alex significa que aconteceu_

_alguma coisa no Castelo do Esquecimento?_

**Lexci:** Então, enfim... a gente tem que ir ver Milnuxos?

**Alex:** Isso aí.

O ruivo respondeu, levantando-se num breve bocejo. Enquanto Lexci seguia pelo quarto, Alex se aproximou, pondo o braço sobre seu ombro.

**Alex:** Quando acabarmos, que tal tomarmos um picolé na Cidade Crepuscular?

**Lexci:** Não é uma má ideia.

Lexci olhou de volta para Alex, que estava atrás de si, e lhe abriu um sorriso.

_Tomar picolé naquela_

_cidade... não é uma má ideia._

{ . . . }

Sentando-se em sua gelada cadeira de mármore, Lexci escutou o que o homem de longos cabelos brancos, Milnuxos, tinha para falar. Ele falava sobre o Castelo do Esquecimento, contando como cinco membros, inclusive Luxarmia, haviam sido erradicados pelo portador da Chave-Espada.

**?:** Então, o Mestre da Chave-Espada parou...

Com seu comentário, o homem que se mantinha coberto pelo capuz de seu casaco cruzou os braços, pensativo. Outro homem, este com uma cicatriz em forma de X no meio do rosto, lançou um frio olhar parar Alex.

**?:** A perda de Maiko é uma lástima. Como pretende tomar a responsabilidade por isto, Alex?

**Alex:** Era uma situação de vida ou morte, eu escapei em desespero! Diga-me como é que eu posso ser o responsável?

**?:** Que seja — talvez devêssemos pedir a opinião do nosso próprio portador da Chave-Espada, não acham?

Num sorriso de canto de boca, o homem com um tapa-olho contemplou o quieto Lexci, que apenas devolveu o olhar.

**Lexci:** Bem, eu — eu não sei.

_Na verdade, eu não tenho uma opinião._

_A Chave-Espada — a chave para os mundos._

Para Lexci, que podia portar o mesmo tipo especial de espada, o Mestre da Chave-Espada não passava de um garoto qualquer com o mesmo poder que ele, nada a mais, nada a menos. Lexci só estava com a Organização porque não tinha nenhum outro lugar para ir e não tinha nem mesmo certeza se queria recuperar seu coração perdido.

**?:** "Sora".

Lexci voltou seu olhar para o sujeito com o tapa-olho, estranhando.

_S__ora? Sinto que já ouvi_

_esse nome antes, em algum lugar._

Desta vez outro homem, loiro e de aparência jovial, levantou a voz.

**?:** E quem diabos seria esse?

**?:** Ha, ha... Dá pra ver que você não sabe de nada, não é mesmo?

O homem de tapa-olho deu uma gostosa gargalhada. O homem de cicatriz no rosto bufou, Alex franziu a sobrancelha, e o jovem homem loiro inclinou a cabeça. Milnuxos, junto ao homem que continuava de rosto coberto e de mais outro, este com cabelo mais curto e uma rala barba em seu rosto, permaneceu imparcial. As reações individuais de cada membro era algo que deixava Lexci perturbado.

**Milnuxos:** O fato do Mestre da Chave-Espada ter caído no sono não afeta em nada os nossos planos. Devemos avançar em direção ao nosso objetivo.

Disse, enfim, o homem de cabelos brancos, apagando a tensão que se havia formado pelas palavras do homem de tapa-olho.

**Milnuxos:** Alex — leve Lexci até a Fortaleza das Trevas. Pelo que parece, tem algo acontecendo nas proximidades da Fechadura.

**Alex:** Ehn? Mas eu acabei de voltar!

**Milnuxos:** É a sua punição por ter deixado Maiko escapar. Compense-nos por isso.

E com sua declaração final, Milnuxos rapidamente desapareceu, deixando os demais membros sozinhos.

{ . . . }

Passando por dentre um Corredor das Trevas, Alex e Lexci seguiram para a Fortaleza das Trevas. Abrir esse Corredores das Trevas que se conectavam a todo tipo de lugar em todos os mundos era outra das habilidades que os membros da Organização possuíam.

**Alex:** Isso é uma merda — por que eles não me dão uma folga?

Lexci se arrastava quietamente atrás de um estressado Alex, com o capuz cobrindo seu rosto.

_Sora — a __Chave-Espada —_

_Isso me preocupa —_

**Alex:** Quando terminarmos aqui, a gente definitivamente vai tomar uns picolés! Deu pra memorizar?

Resmungando, Alex brevemente se virou para Lexci, encarando-o. O jovem deu um breve suspiro.

**Lexci:** — Sora.

_Esse nome. Sora — o mesmo Sora_

_do incidente no Castelo do Esquecimento._

Alex franziu as sobrancelhas.

_Eu definitivamente não quero o Lexci_

_se envolvendo com essa história._

**Alex:** Não se preocupe com nada do que o Braxig fala.

**Lexci:** Não é que eu queira me preocupar, mas... isso está me incomodando. Diga, Alex — você sabe alguma coisa sobre esse Sora, não é?

Lexci parou de andar. Por um momento, Alex pareceu perturbado. Ele coçou a cabeça, a preocupação exposta em seu rosto. Então, ele voltou seu olhar para a face de Lexci.

**Alex:** Eu não sei — e mesmo se soubesse, não te contaria.

**Lexci:** Por quê?

**Alex:** — Porque você não precisa saber.

Alex virou as costas para Lexci.

_Não há por que eu contar ao Lexci sobre sua_

_conexão com o Sora agora. Não — eu não quero que_

_ele saiba. Lexci, o Incorpóreo especial — e o Mestre_

_da __Chave-Espada. Será que eu vou conseguir_

_continuar escondendo a verdade do Milnuxos... e_

_será que eu realmente vou conseguir continuar_

_escondendo a verdade do Lexci?_

**Lexci:** Alex!

**Alex:** O quê?

Alex se virou lentamente para Lexci, que permaneceu em silêncio por um momento — um silêncio que pareceu infinito, até que as palavras enfim fluíssem.

**Lexci:** Eu quero saber.

**Alex:** Saber o quê?

**Lexci:** — Eu não sei.

Lexci parecia confuso de novo. Ele abaixou a cabeça. Ele não tinha nada — ele não entendia nada. Ele se sentia inquieto porque parecia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo e tinha algo a ver com uma parte de si mesmo sobre a qual ele não tinha conhecimento.

**Lexci:** Para quê a Organização existe?

**Alex:** Para coletar corações.

Alex respondeu a pergunta de Lexci tão rápido que provavelmente já vinha preparando a resposta faz tempo, como se esperasse que ele lhe fosse questionar. Lexci permaneceu desconcerte.

**Alex:** Ei, não tem porque ficar pensando nessas coisas — vem. Quando a gente acabar, teremos uns picolés esperando por nós!

Alex pôs a mão no ombro de Lexci e olhou em frente. Aquela escuridão que se estendia em frente os levaria para a Fortaleza das Trevas — por fim, a conexão daquele Corredor das Trevas havia se aberto.

{ . . . }

Lexci e Alex prosseguiram através do enorme castelo que caía dentre suas próprias ruínas.

**Lexci:** O que será que está acontecendo por aqui?

Nesse momento, houve uma repentina mudança na atmosfera em volta do ambiente. Eles sabiam o que era.

**Lexci:** — Sem-Corações.

A Chave-Espada de Lexci logo apareceu em sua mão. Como se tivessem interpretado isso como um sinal, vários Sem-Corações surgiram simultaneamente ao redor deles.

**Alex:** Que saco...

Pondo-se com as costas unidas às de Lexci, Alex invocou seus chakrams, que surgiram em suas mãos dentre chamas.

**Alex:** Certamente nossa missão é destruir esses caras, né?

**Lexci:** Pode crer!

Lexci abriu um pequeno sorriso para Alex, lançando-se graciosamente com sua Chave-Espada para cima dos inimigos — não precisou de muito esforço para derrotá-los. Alex assobiou.

**Alex:** É isso aí, Lexci!

**Lexci:** Não gaste seu fôlego. Me dê uma mão!

**Alex:** Tá, tá!

Alex saiu correndo na direção da onda de Sem-Corações. Num instante, os dois já tinham derrotado todos os Sem-Corações e o castelo voltara a seu estado de silêncio original. Não se era possível sentir qualquer presença no castelo.

**Alex:** Será que era mesmo isso o que tínhamos que fazer?

Alex inclinou a cabeça — e nesse momento, eles ouviram um estranho som vindo de cima de suas cabeças, o som de um pássaro batendo as asas.

**Lexci:** O que é isso?

Lexci ergueu o olhar e notou uma única gaiola para pássaros suspensa no teto. De alguma forma, ela parecia ser a fonte do som.

**Alex:** Devemos soltá-lo?

Lexci consentiu, e Alex logo lançou um de seus Chakrams, derrubando a gaiola no chão. De sua prisão quebrada, um único corvo saiu voando.

**Alex:** E então, vamos nessa?

**Lexci:** — Vamos.

Por um instante, Alex observou o corvo que voava para o longe e sua gaiola quebrada ao chão.

{ . . . }

Enquanto o sol ia se pondo na Cidade Crepuscular, a voz de crianças que brincavam pelas ruas podia ser ouvida. Com picolés em mãos, os dois seguiam vagarosamente para a estação de trem.

**Lexci:** A gente tá indo lá, né?

**Alex:** Isso aí.

Lexci deu uma pequena mordida em seu picolé, agora parecendo se sentir mais contente. Vendo isso, Alex reclamou.

**Alex:** Ei, não coma o seu antes de mim, Lexci —

De repente, Alex foi interrompido por uma bola que veio rolando e bateu no pé de Lexci.

**?:** Foi mal!

Gritou um jovem que foi correndo até eles. Uma garota vinha correndo atrás dele, seguida por outro rapaz, este mais gordinho.

**?:** Tenha mais cuidado, Zell!

Com um sorriso no rosto, Lexci se abaixou para pegar a bola em seus pés e então a devolveu ao garoto e seus amigos. Agradecendo, os três pegaram a bola e saíram correndo.

**Lexci:** — Eles pareciam ter mais ou menos a minha idade, não é?

**Alex:** Huh?

**Lexci:** Nada...

Lexci abaixou a cabeça por um momento, imaginando se Alex realmente não tinha entendido. Então, voltou a caminhar. Ele contemplou um rebanho de pássaros que saíram voando no céu diante de si.

_O castelo aonde a Organização mora é_

_como uma gaiola de pássaros. Sem nunca ser_

_informado de nada, eu passo meus dias recebendo_

_tarefas adequadas. É — eles nunca me contam_

_nada. Eu deveria mesmo estar aqui?_

**Alex:** Não fique aí parado. Sente-se!

**Lexci:** Ah — aham, certo.

Os dois chegaram à torre do relógio que ficava acima da estação da Cidade Crepuscular. De lá, era possível ver a cidade inteira. Aquele também era um lugar importante para Lexci e Alex — era onde eles haviam tomado picolé no dia em que se conheceram.

**Alex:** Seu picolé tá derretendo.

Lexci rapidamente levou seu picolé até a boca. Ele estava realmente muito pensativo, e Alex podia notar isso.

**Alex:** Eu não entendi bem aquela missão...

**Lexci:** Aham...

**Alex:** Fico imaginando... o que era aquele corvo?

**Lexci:** Aham...

Enfrentado por nada mais do que essas respostas curtas, sem qualquer tom de humor ou animação, Alex se permitiu um suspiro.

**Alex:** Não me diga que você ainda está preocupado com o que o Braxig disse?

**Lexci:** Na verdade não...

Lexci levou um dedo ao nariz, esfregando-o. Assim que ele voltou a encarar o horizonte, um rebanho de pássaros passou voando.

**Lexci:** Eu acho que deve ser divertido... poder voar desse jeito...

**Alex:** — Dever ser sim, eu acho.

Alex abaixou a cabeça lentamente, tomando mais um pouco de seu picolé. Seus pensamentos estavam longe.

**Lexci:** Me pergunto quanto tempo poderemos continuar assim...

Alex rapidamente voltou a encará-lo.

_Talvez Lexci esteja se sentindo preso, fazendo_

_sempre esse mesmo tipo de missão todos os dias._

Dia pós dia, Lexci continuava a receber essas mesmas missões de derrotar os Sem-Corações. Porém, Alex sentia que não havia outro jeito. Lexci era especial. Para a Organização, e para Alex, também.

_Assim como a Organização não pode_

_deixar o Lexci saber de nada, eu também não_

_acho que possa contar qualquer coisa para ele._

_E isso significa estar traindo o Lexci?_

Sem perceber, Alex começou a falar.

**Alex:** Pode ser que a gente não possa ficar juntos para sempre.

**Lexci:** Huh?

Dessa vez, foi Lexci quem olhou para Alex.

**Alex:** Que foi? Não olha pra mim desse jeito.

Alex virou o rosto para o outro lado e deu mais uma mordida em seu picolé. Lexci não sabia do dilema de Alex. E Alex não sabia do dilema de Lexci.

**Lexci:** — Pode ser que a gente não possa ficar juntos pra sempre... huh…

**Alex:** E então temos que fazer um monte de memórias juntos! He, he!

**Lexci:** Aonde quer chegar? Heh…

Alex deu uma breve risada, e Lexci o acompanhou.

_Será que nós, que não temos corações,_

_podemos mesmo criar memórias?_

**Alex:** Nah, é que…

_É que — é que eu tenho a sensação_

_de que o Lexci pode ter que partir, e mesmo_

_não tendo um coração, quando penso nisso eu_

_sinto um aperto dentro do meu peito._

**Lexci:** Memórias... huh...

Lexci murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto observava o sol que se punha. Ao seu lado, Alex deu outra mordida em seu picolé, também encarando o pôr-do-sol.


End file.
